Alex Najera's Sesame Street (2020 film)
"Ain't not Man of Steel!" -Tagline Alex Najera's Sesame Street '''is a 2021 American-Japanese live-action/animated comedy-drama adventure film directed by Tim Burton and Robert Zemeckis, with Alex Najera as co-directors. The movie, as said by the source material, is based on The Bloo animated series of the same name. The film is produced by TBA, while it is distributed by Paramount Pictures in the US and Worldwide and Warner Bros. Pictures internationally. It takes some inspiration from the 2013 novel Sesame Rewritten Street, which, in turn, is also based on the Alex Najera's Sesame Street franchise. Although that Alex Najera were initially averse to numerous offers of having a live-action film version of Alex Najera's Sesame Street produced, they were convinced by two of the original series' storyboard artists in 2014 and decided to plan a film adaptation. The film features an ensemble all-star cast that includes TBA The film is dedicated to Phil Hartman and Caroll Spinney, the original voice of Jeffy, Big Bird and Oscar, and Stephen Hillenburg, who was the producer and witter of the show and one of the film's special thanks and founder of Games Animation Inc during pre-production who passed away during Production of the film. The film features the same charm, wit, and humor as Alex Najera's Sesame Street, whilst incorporating a more darker, horrific, steampunk, gothic, serious, science-fictional, supernatural, and twisted take on the story and it is more action-oriented, but still retains the charm of the original series. Steven Spielberg serves as the executive producer of the film. The film will be released in Premium Large Format Screens, Dolby Cinema, 2D, 3D, 4K, RealD 3D, and IMAX 3D. Premise TBA Plot '''PARDON OUR DUST! NEW PLOT UNDER CONSTRUCTION it means the old plot will be deleted and replaced by a better plot It all started in 1997, where an incident happened at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in Toonville. It is said that a sociopath named William Afton had interrupted a birthday party at the place, where he had went on a rampage Cast The Human Characters: Main * David Sant as Pingu, a quirky 04-year-old who is Kermit's creator and best friend. The two often spend a lot of their time hanging out together. His friends are divorced and his behavior wavers between kindness and aggravation. He is also a fan of games. * Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy, Violet''s redheaded granddaughter, addressed as "Epic Girl" by Cookie. She is boy-crazy and when she has grown attracted to someone, she will fawn over him endlessly. She is also very good at cooking and cleaning. * Kevin Costuner as Animated Excuective, TBA. Other's * Toby as Animated Director, TBA. The Imaginary Friends/Androids/Cartoons: Main (please edit for format because it should be mainly "someone as character"): Edit * Elmo (voiced by Kevin Clash) – Pingu's imaginary friend, as well as the main protagonist of the show. He spends much of his time with his friends and trying to impress love interest and part-time girlfriend Abby Cadabby. He also likes to think of good schemes, along with the rest of his friends. Out of all the characters, Elmo saw the most appearances and character development throughout the series. Elmo's love for Abby is a recurring theme throughout the movie. * Abby Cadabby (voiced by Janice Kawaye), - A magic girl who is nice to everyone in the group. She is boy-crazy and when she has grown attracted to someone, she will fawn over him endlessly. She is also very good at cooking and cleaning. Abby is also a fan of the Japanese anime Doraemon, as she is obsessed with anime and manga sometimes. She is Elmo’s girlfriend and she acknowledges it. * Bert (voiced by Frank Oz 2000-2020 and Eric Jacobson 2007-present) – A grumpy puppet created by Nina Valreosa, to protect her in a dangerous neighborhood. * Ernie (voiced by Steve Whitmire) – A very tall, friendly and incredibly nice orange-colored friend with only a hands and a derp eye. His overtly passive demeanor is often taken advantage of by the other guys. * Rumplestilskin (voiced by Peter Linz) – A human and brown hair who can only say or write her name. A talent unique to her is her ability to lay colorful, he hates a Teletubbies a plethora of objects.. Other characters usually understand her when he speaks. * Doraemon '''(voiced by Mona Marshall), a robotic cat loves a Elmo, Ernie and Big Bird * '''Big Bird and Oscar (voiced by Caroll Spinney, archival recording) – Violet's redheaded granddaughter, addressed as "Bigger Birdness" by Cookie Monster. He is boy-crazy and when he has grown attracted to someone, he will fawn over him endlessly. he is also very good at cooking and cleaning. She is Pingu's girlfriend. According to her driver's license, he was born on July 25, 2025 and May 18, 2022. * Cookie Monster (voiced by Frank Oz) – A blue creature elderly anthropomorphic lop eating cookiez friend imagined by Medic who speaks with a UK accent. * Medic (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) – The caring founder of Creatures and brother of Abby. he is the creator of Chef. * Jake the Dog '''(voiced by John DiMaggio) – a dog and the main protagonist of the Cartoon Network series 'Adventure Time'. He is obsessed with Toy Story. * '''Blu (voiced by Kevin Clash) – Jake's best friend and one of the characters from Rio Trilogy, who is a blue bird. * Nobita Nobi '''(voiced by Tenzing Norgay Trainor), a boy wears Yellow shirt ** '''Po (voiced by Steve Whitmire) - an ogre from the 2008 DreamWorks 'Kung Fu Panda' film who is portrayed as Elmo's assistant. ** Ren Howick (voiced by Billy West) - an intense, hyperactive, and short-tempered chihuahua, and one of the characters from Ren and Stimpy, TBA ** Stimpy (voiced by Eric Bauza) - a 3-year-old dim-witted and empty-brained cat and one of the characters from Ren and Stimpy, TBA The supporting cast These are characters whose appearances are more prominent than cameos. * Violet (voiced by Samuel Vincent) - A color of Bloo, TBA. * Tom (voiced by Colin Hanks) - one of the characters from Talking Friends, the husband of Ben, and the father of Bert, Pierre, and Ginger, TBA * Angela (voiced by Hailee Steinfeld) - one of the characters from Talking Friends, wife of Tom, and mother of Bert, Pierre, and Ginger, TBA * Kevin Clash as Ben, a dog character of Talking Friends, TBA. * Matt Vogel as the voice of the following characters: ** Pierre, TBA ** Ginger, a orange cat. * Lisa Simpson (voiced by Yeardley Smith) - , one of the characters from The Simpsons and the middle child of Marge and Homer's children, TBA * D.J. Walters (voiced by Mitchel Musso) - the main titular protagonist of the Monster House film and the Elmo's friend. * Goofy (voiced by Sean Penn) - a character from the Mickey Mouse franchise. However, like Mickey, he is not the Goofy from Disney, TBA * Donald Duck (voiced by Tony Anselmo) - TBA * Batman (voiced by Kevin Clash) - A DC Comics hero, TBA. * Robin (voiced by Frank Oz) - Batman's sidekick, TBA. * Eric Cartman (voiced by Trey Parker) - one of the characters from South Park and the most foul-mouthed of the four boys. * Stan Marsh (also voiced by Trey Parker) - one of the characters from South Park and the most tender and sensitive of the four boys. * Kyle Broflovski (voiced by Matt Stone) one of the characters from South Park and, like Stan, is also tender and sensitive. He is also the most honest and loyal of the four boys. * Kenny McCormick (also voiced by Matt Stone) - one of the characters from South Park who covers his face (except his eyes) with his orange hood and muffles through his hood when he speaks. He is the most sexually knowledgeable of the four boys, and also the most experienced one. * Bob (voiced by Oscar Isaac) - The main protagonist of VeggieTales. Though he may be the protagonist of the aforementioned show, he acts differently in ANSS. * Larry (voiced by Matt Hill) - TBA * More coming soon! Others: * TBA * TBA The Animatronics: A race of Animal-like''' Robots from a moist and dark region in TBA called "TBA" They were kidnapped by Bendy and Afton and forced into labor via brainwashing but eventually snap from their brainwashing and decide to help the Foster's Gang. * Beto Najera as Freddy, TBA * Bob McGrath as Bonnie, TBA * Brad Kane as Chica, TBA * Jerry Coleman as Foxy, TBA * TBA Bendyfriendz: (villains): Edit * '''Bendy (voiced by Jim Cummings) - The main antagonist of the film; an evil yellow, black-striped imaginary friend who likes to be mean to the Foster's Gang and try to kill Bloo. Cummings uses his Dr. Robotnik (SatAM) voice to portray Bendy in this movie, although it is deeper and more gargly. * Can't '(voiced by Billy West) - A detective, spy and daredevil who can take over peoples' minds and imagination. His appearence resembles that of a fusion between a cat and a cactus, with only one eye. * '''William Afton '(voiced by TBA) - TBA ** 'G-Major Count '(voiced by Jerry Nelson, archival recording), TBA. ** 'Venom '(voiced by Tom Hardy), TBA. ** 'Carnage '(voiced by Sean Marquette) ** '''Noob (voiced by Jimmy Kimmel) ** Evil Pingu '(voiced by Jonah Hill) ** '''Bad Elmo '(voiced by Microsoft Sam) * 'Terrence '(voiced by Tara Strong) - A minor antagonist. He is Mac's brother and has a tendency to hurt and humiliate Mac for his own amusement. * '''Sheldon J. Plankton (voiced by Mr. Lawrence) - One of Bendy's sidekicks, and the owner of the Chum Bucket, an unsuccessful restaurant located across the street from the Krusty Krab. His business is a commercial failure because they sell mostly inedible foods made from chum. Plankton is a small planktonic copepod and the self-proclaimed archenemy of Mr. Krabs. * Demented Chaos/Choas Jenny (voiced by TBA): A dark, demented version of Jenny who is power and blood hungry, taking an attempt to kill at any turn she has. * Sausage Political Party '''(voiced by TBA): A party of anthromorphic food objects who seek revenge at the Fosters and Bloo after Frankie sliced Irish Potato up and cut Barry the Sausage in half. They are in a quick comedic subplot and end up being run over by a shopping cart (a la via Saving Private Ryan) by the end of it. * Various voice actors as the Elite Abandoned Cartoons, a raid of evil cartoons led by Tex Avery (from The Wacky World of Tex Avery). This group includes (but not limited to) Johnny Quasar, The Problem Solverz, Angela Anaconda, Coconut Fred, and the Mega Babies. ** TBA The side/minor characters These characters are generally flat, stereotypical and not of central importance to the plot. * TBA * TBA * More coming soon! Others These are characters that don't have much personality, but still appear in the show. '''The Sinister Slashers - A horde of horror icons who don't work for Bendy but appear in the nightmares of characters, where they try to kill them or scare them. * Pedro Pascal as The Mandalorian, a character from Disney+ series from the Same name. * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, TBA. * Neil Fanning as Gree Guy, TBA. * TBA as Little Guy, TBA. Box office Alex Najera's Sesame Street had grossed $''TBA'' million in North America, and $''TBA'' million in other territories Reception Critical response TBA Audience response TBA Production Development TBA Music TBA Animation and visual effects The animation in the movie is done by Marza Animation Planet, Bardel Entertainment, Yowza! Animation, Nitrogen Studios Canada, Toho Animation, BONES, Rough Draft Studios, Klasky-Csupo, Aardman Animations, Xilam, Jacknjellify, Trigger, Science Saru, and Screen Novelties. TBA. Filming TBA Accolades TBA Unused Ideas Actors considered * TBA Originally planned premise TBA Originally planned ideas for the film * TBA Film release Alex Najera's Sesame Street is set to be released on May 18th, 2020. It was originally scheduled to be released in May 2016 during development, June 19th, 2019, and December 21th, 2019. It was then pushed back to its current date because of the film's drastic changes. Marketing TBA Theatrical release promotions * To promote the release of ANSS 2020 in theaters, Burger King made a burger inspired by the movie. It was called the "Spicy Sesame Burger", and had pepper jack, cheddar, bacon, special sauce and jalepenos. They also released a BK-exclusive flavor of soda on their Coca-Cola Freestyle machines called "Sesame Twist", a mix of Sprite plus vanilla and blue raspberry flavors. * Culver's promoted the film by giving away tickets to lucky winners of a Sesame contest. * PepsiCo also promoted the film by re-releasing Crystal Pepsi as well as releasing a new flavor of Pepsi called "Elmoblast", a fruity flavor with blue raspberry and blueberry flavoring. They also released a flavor of Doritos called the "Bendyfriendz's Mixtape". It was a chilli-cheese flavor with some hints of ranch. * In the UK, Tesco did a competition in which items in the store were packaged with a hidden voucher hidden inside the box. If you happen to find and buy the items, you earn a select amount of money, depending on how expensive the item is. The highest money prize is was 1,000,000 pounds (£). * In the UK, Tesco did a competition where there is a Bobby's World: The Movie, BlooJ's FHIF voucher hidden inside 1 item in the store. If you happen to buy the item, you earn $1,000,000 dollars, a signed Bobby's World: The Movie and BlooJ's FHIF poster, and the tickets to see the movie. * In the US, Mondelez released flavors of Oreo, Chips Ahoy, Trident, Stride, Cadbury, Biscoff and Sour Patch Kids. The flavors were Elmo Crunch, Pingu Candies, Abby Mint, Bert Fruit, Bendy Caramel, Can't Coffee, and Ernie Berrymix respectively. * Domino's released a pizza worldwide called "The Great Elmoski Pizza". It had mozzarella, American, pepperoni, jalapenos, hamburg, and sausage. There was also an unnamed lava cake with Hershey's chocolate, blue frosting, whipped cream, marshmallow, OREO piecess and brownie pieces. A deal was sold as well with a pan pizza, Great Elmoski Pizza, bread twists, a choice of 2-liter Coke or small bottle of Sprite, and the unnamed lava cake. TBA DVD/Blu-Ray promotions * TBA Home media TBA Video Game TBA Rating TBA Special Foster's Edition Director's Cut TBA Sequel/Flim Trilogy * TBA Future TBA. Flim Transcript TBA Credits TBA Gallery TBA Trivia * Unlike the original 2000 show, this will include major elements from Jurassic Park and other movies as well. * The promotions appear as hidden easter eggs in the film, which can be found in backgrounds of scenes. * Multiple influences can be seen where Abby freaks out over Elmo. * The movie is described as "taking the action genre, horror movies, reimagining, and the show for a spin". Differences from the Original Show * Doraemon acts similar to Ren. * Abby Cadabby was ten years old in the 2000's show a Kid, but in this movie, She 10 years old an child. * Pingu was 04 years old in the show, but in the movie. * In the film, Jake and Blu were friends, but in the film, Blu is Jake's adoptive brother * Bendy will be more of a psychopah and will be a criminal as well * TBA Category:Upcoming movies Category:2020 film